Good Together
by slashburd
Summary: M/M slash, Oneshot. Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr, first try at a full on smut-fest so any/all comments appreciated : You have been warned so if M/M offends, please don't read it!


**Title: Good Together (oneshot)**

**Author: slashburd  
Pairing: Randy Orton / Ted DiBiase Jr**

**Rating: M – not suitable for minors  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true, I don't know or own these people.**

**Summary: M/M Slash, heavy smut, bad language **

I reached down to touch the straining material of my boxers, taking care to maintain eye contact with him at all times. Slowly I stroked two fingers up and down the length of my shaft, pressing the soft material down onto it.

I spread my legs a little wider, pulling the fabric even tighter, making the bulge protrude even more. Slipping my hand a little lower I cupped my balls in my hand, palming them gently but thoroughly, all the time catching a glimpse of my hardness bobbing up and down with the movement.

I heard a gasp and saw his eyes drop down. I knew he wanted me. I'd known the lust and hungry desire was there since our match a few weeks ago when I'd held his chin and stared into his beautiful, pleading eyes. His physical presence made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end for a long time and I had made us both wait until now before I made my move, before I would let him reach out and touch what he'd longed for. I had to know he was sure before we risked this.

He swallowed loudly and licked his lips. I could see that his mouth was dry but I had a few ideas as to how to get it nice and wet again.

I lifted my hips and in one movement slid my boxers down to my knees and then kicked them off onto the floor. I could feel that I was as hard as I'd ever been and looking down I saw the smooth pink skin against the white vest I was wearing. The contrast was stark but I loved that he was seeing me like this; the white for purity and innocence with my cock giving the game away as to my real emotions.

I wrapped my fingers around it, slowly beginning to stroke up and down. I didn't apply any pressure as this was going to be a night where I was given the pleasure by someone else if he wanted to give it. If he wanted this so badly it was all for him, all nine, thick, stiff and responsive inches of it. Watching his eyes following the movement of my hand I broke the silence.

"So Teddy, you like what you see? Was it worth the wait?"

A mumbled answer sounded positive enough but it wasn't audible and besides which, I liked to tease.

"C'mon Teddy, this is all for you if you want it. You know you can't wait to wrap your lips around me."

I smirked a little as Teddy nodded but still kept his eyes fixated. I moved my hands and laid the palms flat on tops of my thighs, ensuring that I was still drawing his eyes in the right direction.

"Why don't you shuffle on over here and get on your knees like a good boy Teddy?"

I watched as he moved towards me, the towel he was using to cover his modesty falling in the hurried movements. He quickly tried to cover himself back up but I had already seen what he had been disguising under the thick white cotton.

"C'mere Teddy, show me what you've been hiding from me...."

I liked the fact that Teddy was startled and obedient. The moment he'd wished for had finally come and now he didn't know what to do. Good job I liked to take the lead, not full control, but I knew I'd get off on showing him the way.

Teddy stood in front of me, manoeuvring himself between my thighs, still holding the towel to cover himself up. I ran my fingers up his forearm and it was getting slippery with a thin film of perspiration. Tracing back down with a little more pressure I reached his wrist which I held firmly and pulled away to the side. He resisted at first but when I locked eyes with him, all resistance evaporated and there he was, naked and aroused, flushed bright pink with embarrassment and panting slightly from the thrill of the situation he'd found himself in.

Releasing his wrist I licked a finger and then rubbed the very tip of it all over the head of his cock. I felt his entire body twitch, the sheer adrenaline was making him shake head to toe. I leaned forwards and circled the entire head with the tip of my tongue, groaning slightly from the salty taste that prickled my taste buds. The groan had gotten to him, his head was now tilted back and I heard the first whispered words escape from his mouth since I'd told him to sit down on the bed and watch earlier on.

"Ohhhhhh god Randy, that feels fuckin' unbelievable...."

The breathy note to his sweet cowboy drawl sent a tingle down my spine. This handsome strong man was mine for the taking. He wanted nothing more in the world than to have our hands all over each other rubbing, caressing, teasing, relieving. Truth is, that is what I'd wanted for so long too.

Slipping my hand around the base of him I took the whole of his head in my mouth and kissed gently, still using my tongue to tease him. I flattened my tongue and swirled it around, engulfing every millimetre of him in a soft and persistent French kiss. Then I drew back, using the pressure of my pointed tongue to draw patterns on the very tip, slipping it into the glistening slit, tasting that salty sweetness again, hoping that later on I would get to taste it all.

Glancing up at Teddy he was getting progressively redder in his cheeks and I could feel his temperature rising. I knew if I carried on then I would be tasting his cum a lot sooner than either of us thought.

I brought my hands to his hips, teasing with my fingertips until the sensation almost got too much. His cock twitched again and I struggled to stop myself pulling him towards me and greedily sucking him. I had imagined how good it would be and wanted to savour the experience now the time had come.

"Do you think you'd like to give me a kiss now Teddy? I gave you a nice, slow passionate one. Wouldn't it be just be good manners to return the favour?"

Without prompting Teddy dropped to his knees, his glorious muscular shoulders now in reach. I stroked the nape of his neck with the back of my hand, his head tilting to one side. His eyes were now closed tightly and he was lost in the sensation of my touch. A quiet purring noise escaped from between those pouty lips; lips that I wanted to see sliding up and down around me.

Putting my hand on the back of his neck I pulled him closer and closer to where I wanted his mouth. With my other hand I pushed my cock forward to within an inch of his lips.

"Taste it Teddy, show me how much you've wanted to do this."

From the first tentative contact from his sweet lips I felt my blood pressure rise, my nipples so hard that every movement of the cotton felt like a pinch or a flick. Teddy covered my hand with his, making slow movements up and down so that we were playing with me together. I slowly unpeeled my fingers and allowed him to grasp me firmly, watching with my mouth wide open as he worked more and more of the inches between his lips.

I kept my hand on the back of his neck, slowly massaging my fingers deeply into the taught, tanned skin. He had managed to take nearly all of me into his mouth now and I could feel myself touching the back of his throat. The mere sight of his head moving up and down in my lap was almost enough to finish me off there and then let alone the rest of what he was doing.

"Fuck, Teddy, that's it. Take it deeper, I want to fill your mouth Teddy. I'm going to give you something hot and sweet to taste."

I didn't need to talk a good game for either of us. The sexual tension in the air was heavy and it was rapidly becoming evident that fantasies realised were not always disappointing.

Throwing my head back I moaned loudly, no longer able to keep it dignified. I was right on the edge of spilling into his mouth and I was going to remember this moment always. Without warning he reached out and massaged my balls with his hand and this extra sensation was too much.

Arching my back I felt the orgasm come hard and in waves. Teddy's mouth remained clamped around me and I could feel him just about managing to swallow. He moaned gently as the squirts hit the back of his throat, making sure not to waste any of it.

As the throbbing stopped Teddy released me and put his head in my lap. I stroked the damp hair and then ran my finger along his cheekbone, a peaceful look of contentment spread across his face.

"Teddy." No answer.

"Teddy. Hey, are you still alive down there?"

He raised his head and smiled at me and I ran my hands down his arms.

"You might wanna get up off those knees. Can't be wearing them out if we're going to do this again...."

Before I could finish speaking he stood and bent forward to kiss me. His tongue slid between my lips, the final after-taste of myself spreading between both our mouths. Teddy's hands were pressing on my thighs and the weight of his body holding me down felt strange in contrast to the slippery kiss we were sharing.

I opened my eyes briefly and saw that Teddy was still aroused as well as totally engrossed in our kiss. I pulled him round by the hips so that he was sat on my left leg, the cold sensation of his ass pressed down on me was oddly pleasant. He didn't offer any resistance and made no attempt to break the kiss.

I reached down and took his cock in my hand, applying just enough pressure to get the moan I'd hoped for to escape from his lips. As his mouth opened I took his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled on it, all the time maintaining the same speed with my hand.

"That's it Teddy, let me get you there. Cum hard for me baby. I want you to show me what your body is capable of."

Moving my lips to the tender part of Teddy's neck I began licking, kissing and biting. I wanted every moan to ring out through the room, every note of that passion to be heard and for Teddy to realise just what his body can make him feel in the right hands. My hands.

He was panting hard again and I could sense that he was ready to cum. I loosen my fingers slightly, up the tempo of the strokes and that does it. I use my other hand to steady him as he cries out and the sticky juices fire up against his chest and cover my hand, the searing heat of them hard to believe.

As he comes back down to earth I lick the juices from my hand, watching his face full of pure lust and satisfaction. Taking him in an embrace I feel his heart pounding against my chest and I love him for the honesty of his emotions and the way his body betrayed all the shyness and fear that had kept us apart for so long.

That night in the ring, holding Teddy's chin marked the end of an era. The reality of what we shared broke one bond and created a much stronger one; one that neither of us would ever want to break.

**A/N: I thought this might make a good pairing, hope you think so too. Went for the first all out smut-fest, hope I've done ok :S. Its not always easy writing but its always easy imagining ;). All reads and reviews/comments appreciated :)**


End file.
